computeranimatedmoviepediafandomcom-20200214-history
Mrs. Potato Head
Mrs. Potato Head is a character in the 1999 and 2010 Pixar Aniamtion Studios movies Toy Story 2 and Toy Story 3. She is Mr. Potato Head's wife. Physical Appearance Personality Toy Story Mr. Potato Head: Mrs. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head. Hey, I can dream, can't i? Sarge: Mrs. Potato Head! Repeat a Mrs. Potato Head! Before her first appearance in Toy Story 2, She was mentioned twice in the first film. She is first mentioned by Mr. Potato Head, while Sarge and his troops are trying to find out what Andy is getting. Later at the end of the movie, at Andy's new house, Sarge annocues that Molly's first present is a Mrs. Potato Head, much to Mr. Potato Head's delight! Toy Story 2 "They're so adorable. Let's adopt them!" ''- Mrs. Potato Head wants to adopt the aliens. Mrs. Potato Head later makes her first appearance in Toy Story 2. She is first seen reading a book when her husband finds her lost earring. Before her husband leaves with Buzz Lightyear, Rex, Hamm and Slinky Dog to rescue Woody from Al McWhiggin, she stores his "extra pair of shoes and angry eyes" into his back compartment. (The outtakes show Mrs. Potato Head overloading her husband's back compartment with several unnecessary appendages: cheese puffs, a key, a golf ball, a plastic steak, a Rubber Ducky, a yo-yo, a bouncy ball, wind-up novelty teeth, two yellow crayons, blue Play-Doh, a dime, and monkey chow) She also warns the toys by saying "Don't talk to any toy you don't know!" She isn't seen until the end of the film. She becomes an adoptive mother of the three Squeeze Toy Aliens that Andy's toys had found in the Pizza Planet truck, as they won't leave because Mr. Potato Head saved their lives. She is then happily watching Wheezy sing his version of "You've Got a Friend in Me" with her husband and The Rest of Andy's Toys Toy Story 3 She returns in Toy Story 3, this tim with a much bigger role. One-Eyed Betty In the opening sequence that takes place inside Andy's real-world imagination in the Wild West, She portrays an evil villain named One-Eyed Betty, who works alongside her equally evil husband One-Eyed Bart, whom Mr. Potato Head portrays."One-Eyed Betty", One-Eyed Bart's wife in the opening sequence. She uses her ninja skills and her nunchuk to herd Woody to the back, and eventually off the train, only to be saved by Jessie and Bullseye. After Bart blows up a railroad bridge, he and Betty escape with their stolen loot in a corvette that the Aliens are driving. However, the corvette is later sliced in half by Buzz Lightyear's laser. Bart tries to protect his wife and the Aliens with their "Attack Dog with a Built-In Force Field" (Slinky's role), then they are rescued by Evil Dr. Porkchop (Hamm's character) from having their force field destroyed by Woody's "Dinosaur Who Eats Force Field Dogs" (Rex's role) by being warped back into Dr. Porkchop's spaceship. Present Time At the present time when Andy's toys all cram themselves in the toy box, Mrs. Potato Head loses one of her eyes. When Andy's toys think he threw them out on purpose, which he didn't, she sobs. Later the toys are donated to Sunnyside Daycare, where is greeeted by Twitch. She and her husband experience a rough playtime with the toddlers at the Caterpillar Room. When the toys hear something from the halls, Mrs. Potato Head uses her eye and looks under the door. She at first just sees the dark hall, but then she sees Andy looking for the toys in his room, due to the eye she left behind in Andy's house. She tells the toys it truly was an accident that they were thrown away. When Lotso is revealed to be evil, Mrs. Potato Head complains about her chewed up pocketbook and yells at him when he calls her "Sweet Potato," along with telling him she needs more respect and having over 30 accessories. But Lotso takes off her mouth and imprisons her and the toys. Mrs. Potato Head is surprised to see her husband all covered in sand from spending the night in the Box. The next night, after Woody (Who having escaped the previous day) returns to recuse Buzz, Jessie and the gang, the toys prepare to escape Sunnyside and Mrs. Potato Head receives a signal from Mr. Potato Head (now using a tortilla for his body), who uses a bike's mirror to direct the moonbeam into the Caterpillar Room, to open the locked door with a key (retrieved from the office by Woody and Slinky), and she, along with Jessie, Bullseye, and the Aliens get a head start as they head for the playground equipment. After the rest of the toys (except Mr. Potato Head) catch up, Mrs. Potato Head warns Jessie and Buzz Lightyear, the latter being reset into his Spanish mode, that something is coming behind them. It turns out to be Mr. Potato Head (who is now using a cucumber for his body), whom Mrs. Potato Head instantly recognizes shortly before Mr. Cucumber Head gets his plastic potato body back. The toys later end up at an Tri-County Landfill and get separted from the Aliens. When the toys are on their way to a shredder, She and her husband grab a Cheese grader. Lotso leaves to die in an incinerator. When the toys are about to be bruned, She grabs her husband's hand. Luckily She and the others saved by her adoptive children, and much to her delight, her husband now accepts them. The toys return home and she recovers her missing eye and then she and the toys are donated to Bonnie. She is briefly seen shaking hands with Chuckles. In the film's credits, when Bonnie makes drawing of her toys, she has drawn Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head together on a single sheet. Next, Mrs. Potato Head and her husband watch as Totoro juggles their "children". The Potato Heads are also seen standing together as the toys watch Jessie and Buzz performing paso doble to Hay Un Amigo En Mi, the Spanish version of You've Got a Friend in Me. Toy Story Toons Hawwiian Vacation Mrs. Potato Head reappears in Hawwiian Vacation as a tour guide for Ken and Barbie. Small Fry She reappears in Small Fry with the one line "''We Could drive a truck right through the front door!" Partysaurus Rex She reappears in Partysaurus Rex with the one line "Oh, Rex. You brust my bubble!" Trivia Gallery Toy Story 2 in 3D Poster 3.png First Look.png Quotes From Toy Story 2 From Toy Story 3 From Hawwiian Vacation Category:Movie Characters Category:Shorts Characters Category:Toy Story 2 Characters Category:Toy Story 3 Characters Category:Toy Story Toons Characters Category:Toy Story Franchise Characters Category:Pixar Characters Category:Females Category:Wives Category:Mothers Category:Characters from Sequels Category:Toy Story characters based on Real Toys‎